Legend of the Magic Knights
by Lei Magnus
Summary: what if there were Magic Knights BEFORE Hikaru,Umi,and Fuu?This is their story...


Legend of the Magic Knights-chapter one

Hikaru entered the large doors of Cephiro's crystal palace. She had been asked to come, along with her 2 best friends in the whole world, Fuu Hououji and Umi Ryuuzaki. The reason they were asked, she didn't know, and couldn't figure out. Clef,Presea,Mokona,and Ascot were already there.

"Umi..you know why you were called here,right?" Ascot asked. Umi blinked. She had no idea,either. "There were Magic Knights befo...OWW!PRESEA!" Ascot said,annoyed.

Presea sweatdropped,then returned to her normal composure.'It's like a funeral. All quiet and solemn...' Hikaru thought. 'up to me to cheer them up!' she thought. "What's with the funeral atmosphere?Aren't we all happy? I mean,Cephiro IS saved,after all!" Hikaru said energetically.Clef was the first to speak.

"As Ascot was about to say, there were 4 more magic knights before the three of you came to Cephiro." he said. Umi looked about ready to strangle someone. "I'm SO confused!" She exclaimed,turning into a miniature version of herself.

"So am I. Will someone please tell us?" Fuu asked politely. "I'll begin. Clef doesn't know the early part." Presea said.

"As you know,the legend of Cephiro is as follows. Three Magic Knights will save Cephiro from destruction. We were going through a tough time,monsters rampaging and all. Emeraude was doing her best as the Pillar,but even her praying alone couldn't stop them. She prayed for the legendary Magic Knights to save us. This is before Zagato 'kidnapped' her by the way." Presea said.

"Go on." Fuu said. I was one of the Magic Knights, specializing in weapons making. The other was Alcyone, with the powers of ice, Kaen with the power of lightning,and finally with the power of darkness Akki.We all started out exactly like you did,we had no idea what had happened,we were just normal high school girls. I had no one to give me a weapon to begin with,so I made all 4 of us one.

I gave Alcyone a spear, myself a slim sword, Kaen a broad sword,and Akki a long,slender dagger. "What..where are we?" Kaen had asked me. We had been friends for quite some time,and Kaen trusted me with everything already. Including KNOWING everything.

"I shrugged,as you know I had no idea." Presea said. She continued. "The first thing Akki had noticed was the continents.Who knows why she did,I never will. "If you haven't noticed,there are four continents.One in the ground,another in the clouds,a third on solid ground,and a fourth far underground in a pit." Akki had said.

She was a fairly tall girl, with pretty amethyst eyes, along with an even darker purple hair. Her school uniform,like yours, Hikaru,was black,with a red ribbon. You know what Alcyone looks like,but I'll say what she did pre-Zagato. She had the same features,except she,like us,was in a schoolgirl uniform." Presea said.

"Kaen had blonde hair in a ponytail,with golden eyes that had small flecks of red in them.Her uniform,the same as mine,was a white shirt,a blue skirt,and a red scarf.Our shoes were black.

At the time, Alcyone was a shy,nice girl. "Interesting. So, where do you think we are?" Alcyone had asked. She looked at all of us,then ahead again. "I don't know,but if we don't get help soon, we'll be gettin' our wings." Kaen said.

In my mind,I had a mental picture of the four of us with small angel wings,and a halo,singing hymns. Suddenly,a giant fish flew underneath us." Presea said,then intterupted by Umi.

"This sounds EXACTLY like Our story! You're making this up,Alcyone is a middle-aged old hag!" Umi said.She stormed off. "But she wasn't always! Besides,it gets different!" Presea said, attempting to get Umi to come back.

Umi turned around. "Fine,I'll stay for now. But if things don't change,I'm going!" Umi said,taking her seat again. "Continuing..." "What the...a FISH." Kaen said,her eyebrow twitching.

We saw a young boy on the ground.

"Are you OK? I hope Fyula got to them in time.." he said. "Yeah,we're fine!But why is there a giant fish?" I asked. "Fyula? He's my pet.I asked him to save you,and what do I get? Nothing." he said. We hopped off Fyula as soon as we could.

The young,purple-haired boy spoke again. "Hi!You know,you sure have some strange clothes..." he said. "YOU'RE the odd one,buddy!" Kaen exclaimed.

The boy looked at his white robes,then shook his head. "No.These are typical clothes for my rank.So,what are your names?" he asked. We introduced ourselves,and after massecreing our names,he told us his at last.

"I'm Clef.Nice to meet ya." He said,extending his hand out. None of us shook his hand,we were all too shy. "OK,fine.Be mean." He said. "So c'mon!I'll take ya to Emeraude!" Clef said.

"Emeraude?" we asked. "The princess.C'mon,let's go!" We all ran with Clef,then got stuck in a forest.


End file.
